Just Like the Very First Time
by Kai86
Summary: Set bout a week after 7:19. Mark finally convinces the women to let him have Sofia for the weekend. Sexy time ensues.


Just Like the Very First Time.

Pairing : Callie/Arizona

Rating : ...Def NC-17

Disclaimer : I own nothing, absolutly nada. We all know who does.

Summary : Set bout a week after 7:19. Mark finally convinces the women to let him have Sofia for the weekend. Sexy time ensues.

"Here's her diaper bag, there's 3 extra bottles on the right side. Formula on the left," Arizona hurried around the apartment chattering non-stop while Mark stood in the kitchen, Sofia safely craddled in his arms. "And don't forget we're right across the hall..."

"Arizona, I got it." He said chuckling, "I can handle it, and if I can't...?" Mark started, "We're right across the hall," and Arizona finished, laughing at herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous." She let out a breath, running a hand through her darker, more 'grown up' hair (Callie's words not her's). Mark chuckled, "About Sofia staying with me this weekend?...or the hot, nasty se... alone time?" He quickly changed his words at Arizona's lifted eyebrow and cleared throat.

Still glaring a little she sighed, "I don't know if it's the whole co-parent thing or what, but I'm, gonna talk to you." Mark smiled trying his best to act like and adult man holding his daughter and not an elated 16 old boy.

"Sure I'm nervous my little girl is gonna be gone..but..it's the first time we've been alone since before the accident, I know THINGS are gonna happen...I WANT them to happen, God I want them to happen," she chuckled. "But it's been almost 3 months since we've..." her eyes drifted to Sofia's adorable face. "Had 'alone time' and that's a long time! I mean 3 months! Thats's like..like.. 12 weeks, 84 days, 2016 hours, 120960 minutes!" She flopped onto the couch, "we won't even go into how long it's since...other things.." she trailed off sighing. Mark just stood in the kitchen that all knowing smirk grace his chiseled face. So maybe he understood why Callie loved her.

"I just want it to be special, it's kinda like our first time again. I thought about candles...dinner...flower petals...and bubble baths...but to much? I mean we have been together for like 2 years, give or take break up's or whatever. I can't believe I'm saying this but...advice?" When Mark opened his mouth his eye's twinkling she was quick correct, "NOT that kind of advice, Mark! I meant, you know, as her best friend? Should I go all out? Or just you know...let it happen? Oh God she'll be home from thearopy in an hour!"

Mark walked towards her stopping halfway and clutching Sofia to his chest with one arm he picked up the diaper bag. He straightened smiling kindly, "Best friend advice? Ok here it is, get dinner, DON'T make it, something simple chinese, pizza, that deli down the street she loves, what ever. When she get's home have it on the coffee table. Transformers in the DVD player the sequel ready to go in, you know she loves those...and then? Well for both our sakes and our daughter's, I'll leave that up to you." With a smirk he turns to leave.

"Mark wait," Arizona stood, coming around the couch facing him as turned back to her. "If we got along more than just because of baby Torres, I'd hug you. Thank you, I understand why your her best friend." She walked forwards, sweetly placing a hand on Sofia's baby soft head and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "You take care of your daddy, baby girl, I love you. Your mami and I will see you monday morning." Deep almond eyes stared back, a gurgle sounded. "That's a good girl," she straightened smiling at Mark. "Have a great weekend, call us if you need us? We're jus..."

"Just right across the hall, think I got it blondie." He laughed backing out of the door and pulling it closed behind him.

Arizona spun in circle to face the living room again, "Right ok. Gonna do this. Phone," she snagged her cell off the kitchen counter, shifting through her contacts she pulled up their favorite pizza place and hit call.

Callie trudged up the stairs of the apartment, she was so tired of therapy! She felt fine! Just one more apointment and passing her next exam and she could go back to work, that was the good news. She knew when she got home her baby would be gone, she'd told Mark and Arizona to do the exchange while she was gone. She had hoped it would be easier that way, she really hoped it would. The guilty part of her was looking forward to an uninterrupted weekend with her fiancee, she smiled, her fiancee she thought again. Callie nodded and smiled as she passed Vincent, the delivery boy for their favorite pizza shop, in the hallway just out of the stair well. Hmmm pizza, Callie groaned at the thought, pizza sounded so good. She wondered if she could convince Arizona to order pizza?

Arizona jumped at the sound of Callie's key's in the door, she tossed the paper towls on top of the pizza box sitting on the coffee table, lit the 2 candles on either side of the couch, gave the giant mound of blankets and pillows between the couch and coffee table (that she's shoved against the tv to make more room for the 'nest') a final fluff and with a glance at the DVD menu screen of Transformers, practically dove for the light switch, turning it off just as Callie opened the door.

Callie took 4 steps in and stopped, her jaw dropping as she took it all in. The dim lighting, the candle light flickering, the Transformers screen glowing (how well did that woman know her?) the beautiful pizza box sitting on the coffee table and the massive nest of what looked like every blanket and pillow they owned. She heard the door close and felt warm familar hands come to rest on her hips, warm breath on her neck and then her ear, "Hey baby, I've missed you." Arizona husked in her ear, the love and desire she was feeling right now very nearly overwhelming her.

Callie dropped her purse letting it hit the floor, she turned in her lover's arms took a second to stare into her baby blue's before kissing her, hard. They hadn't shared a kiss this passionate since before the accident and they both felt it. Tongues dueling, teeth clashing, hands roaming. Callie pushed and Arizona found her self pushed against the door, she moaned into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to just wrap a leg around Callie's hip and let her take her right there, right now. But she had plans, she wanted food and cuddling and talking...she wanted to make Callie come first. She had problems though, mainly stopping Callie as she started kissing and sucking on her neck, one hand between her shoulder blades holding her close the other cupping her ass drawing her even closer.

Arizona pounded a fist against Callie's chest (gently mind you), "Calliope, stop." She struggled for breath and thought as Callie slid a thigh between her legs. "Please baby? Not like this? Not the first time?" She begged, her breath coming in pants.

Callie pulled back, "First time?" She queried, it was far from their first time.

"First time. First time since..the accident, since becoming mother's, since you said yes to marrying me," Arizona smiled shyly, looking down, "I wanted it to be special, sweet 'n romantic. I mean, I love hot, steamy, rough front door sex as much as the next girl. But...maybe later?" She blushed sweetly biting her lower lip.

The latina smiled, disentangling her self from the blonde. "I want that too I swear, I just, you kinda blew me away. Specially in those clothes." Callie whispered against her ear. While Arizona was in nothing special, something about her gorgeous fiancee in boxers and tank top, specially her favorite blue one, always got to her, always.

Arizona smile, "Why don't you go get into pajama's too? Then I'll meet you in the living room? I chilled some wine, you can have a couple glasses now that Derek almost has you weaned off the medication." she smiled, knowing how much Callie had hated not indulging in their nightly ritual, of a glass before bed, since they'd returned home at the begining of the week.

"Sweet, be back in a sec!" With another passionate but quick kiss she was off and headed towards the bedroom. Arizona giggled at her excitment, retrieving the wine from the fridge and 2 wine glasses from the cabinet she settled into the comfy nest in front of the tv. Callie emerged from the bedroom in pajama pants and a purple tank top. Burrowing into the nest she wound up nearly on top of Arizona, they giggled together kissing deeply, letting tongues tease and play. Pulling back Callie looked into her eye's, loving the candle light reflecting in them, "I love you Arizona, you're amazing. I couldn't ask for a better fiancee."

Arizona smiled brightly, "Say it again?" She just loved hearing those words.

"MY fiancee," Callie wrapped her arms around the smaller woman under/next to her, "I love you." Arizona hugged her back tightly, "I love you too baby. Now, food, wine and movie!" She exclaimed scooting back on her elbows to grab the remote from the couch, she stretched the last little bit, causing her tank to ride and reveal a delicious swatch of skin between shirt hem and boxer top, a swatch of skin that, thanks to scooting, was eye level with Callie. She playfully nipped the lightly tanned skin, getting a squeal from Arizona as she grabbed the remote. After much giggling and shuffling they finally settled in, backs against the couch pizza box in front of their feet and glasses of wine sitting on respective end tables. Remote in hand Arizona hit play.

"I really don't know why you like these movies," She nonchantly muttered a few minutes in, sure she knew why she liked them...

"Oh come on! Besides the cool factor, just look at that possible bone crushing power!" Callie couldn't believe they were gonna have this talk again. "Besides I KNOW why you like them," Callie knowingly looked at the screen and watched Megan Fox strut across the screen, "Uh huh," was her repsonse to Arizona's now rapt attention to the tv. They continued on like this watching the movie and eating the pizza, drinking their wine. Giggling and talking bout everything from the movie, their future and everything inbetween. Soft teasing touches and desire filled glances lighting fires that would be sated before nights end.

As the credits began to roll across the screen, Arizona glanced down at the top of Callie's head. Some time half way through Callie had wound up sprawled half across her and Arizona had threaded her fingers through Callie's hair and had been lovingly rubbing her scalp and idly playing with the dark strands, so there they sat propped against the couch Callie's head on Arizona's shoulder, breasts pushed against her arm, ankle crossing her's and that hand that had been softly tracing circles on the inside of her thigh where her shorts had ridden up, it was driving her mad, in a good way. With a groan Arizona tugged on Callie's hair getting her to look up and Arizona quickly crushed their lips together. As the kiss intensified Callie's hand stopped it's restless motion and squeezed the toned thigh it rested on.

Their tongues meet in a soft languid duel, the kind of kiss that makes your heart swell. That swell that makes you feel like your hearts bursting. That if you don't make love right this instant it will. Arizona pulled away her eyes dark with desire, resting her forehead against Callie's she stared into eyes very nearly black with desire, "I love you," she whispered a tear escaping at the intense emotion. "I love you too, baby" Callie whispered back as Arizona pushed her onto her back while kissing her neck, her jaw, ear, cheekbone and lips again.

They surged against eachother as Arizona settled between her thighs rolling her hips and garnering a deep moan and gasp from Callie. Arizona started a steady rythm and before long they were both panting, Arizona admonished her self, she wanted to do this slowly. Least the first time. Slowing her movements she looked at Callie and nearly came in her boxers, the look of unbridled lust and desire was that intense. With a smile she nipped at Callie's lower lip, earning a moan, before working her way to an wonderfully tan neck, licking across a collar bone and flicking into the hollow of her throat. Sliding lower she pushed the tank top up exposing Callie's stomach, she hated the scars, not that kind of hate, just the reminder of all that pain her fiancee had been through. She tenderly kissed the scars, stopping to flick her lovers belly button, by now all Callie could do was moan and gasp. Arching her back she grasped the hem of her tank top and struggled to pull it over head, eager to have Arizona's mouth everywhere.

Arizona smiled against her skin letting a hand trail up and tweak a nipple that had been exposed, then while Callie struggled in her haste to get rid of the shirt Arizona pulled at the drawstrings of her pants and quickly shoved them down over Callie's thighs, using her feet and legs to push them all the way off, a skill Callie had been impressed with since their first time. The shirt finally discarded Callie threaded her hands in Arizona's hair and after a second of debate, whether to urge her lower or pull upwards, she tugged. As Arizona ascened her body she grasped the bottem of her tank top. "This has got to go," Callie tugged and the shirt was flying past their heads in a second, "These too," she tugged at the edge of the boxers, desperate to get her lover naked. Together they accomplished that goal, all while kissing passionatly. As soon as Arizona had the shorts off her body she let a hand rest on Callie's hip, her thumb rubbing that spot just inside her hip bone that she knew drove her lover crazy.

Callie moaned, thrusting upwards against her lover desperate for contact. Arizona let her hand drift further inside, raising her hips and lightly drawing two fingers up the drenched slit, coming to rest against Callie's clit and rubbing light circles. Callie moaned deeply, thrusting against her, reaching for Arizona's forearm trying to draw her inside.

Pulling away Arizona raised herself up, palms on either side of Callie's shoulder's, hips firmly settled between Callies legs, "Not yet baby, I want to taste you first. It's been so fucking long you know." She whispered seductivly, ducking her head and taking a nipple into her mouth. Callie groaned, the things this woman could do to her. Arizona took her time in worshiping Callie's breasts. Kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling from one to the other, the brunette arching and hands rifling aimlessly through the blondes hair, alternately tugging and pushing.

With some not so subtle urging Arizona found her self somewhere she had missed greatly. Poised a breath before Callie's center, the scent making her mouth water, she enhaled deeply. "You will scream before tonight is over, my Calliope, that's my promise." With those words she dove in, drawing her clit into her mouth and sucking once, twice, then a fick and pop as she released the clit. One thing Arizona had always loved about women? Going down on them. Some how Callie beat everyone before her, never had Arizona gotten so much from the action, she had been known to come just from going down on Callie in the past. This time was no exception, she moaned as she circled Callie's opening with her tongue, lightly penertrating her and with a flick of her tongue she was back up circling her clit.

Callie slamed her head back and cried out, one hand latching onto Arizona's hair the other entwining with the hand on her hip. Minutes passed like that. Flickering candle/tv light illuminating the two woman locked in the most intimate embrace. Arizona's blonde head buried between Callie's thighs. Callie's hand despertly clenching and unclenching in the blonde locks. Their hands entertwined, the connection grounding them both. The candle light making them appear to glisten as sweat made it's appearance. Tan and milky skin glowing and pulsating in the flickering light.

She was close, Arizona knew she was, using the hand not clasped in her lover's she brought two fingers to her entrance, teasing just barely entering before edging back out, then in again. The hand in her hair tugged, pulling upwards. She followed leaving her hand between her gorgeous womans thighs.

Callie swallowed a moan and struggled to hold eye contact with her fiancee. "Please baby, I need you inside? Just fuck me now? Make me come on your fingers..." she pleaded and was rewarded when the two fingers that had been in holding position were swiftly thrust into her all the way. Arizona imediatly crooked her fingers brushing against that spot she knew so well would send her lover spiraling.

"God, baby!" Callie choked out as Arizona set a steady rythm of thrusting, she wrapped a hand around her forearm, she loved feeling the shifting muscles as her lover thrust into her. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, the orgasm that had been buidling, raging through every part of her. Feeling the spasming muscle's inside her lover Arizona shifted to straddle a thigh, she needed this as much as she needed to give this.

Callie, in her near orgasmic haze knew what her lover needed and thrust her thigh up creating more friction. Arizona thrust against her thigh, wetness coating her quickly and creating an even more delcious friction. She had missed this, Arizona thrusting into her, against her. Giving and taking everything she wanted. "God, that's right baby. Come on me," she gasped out. One hand still wrapped around Arizona's forearm the other one snaked up to the back of Arizona's neck pulling her down for a seering kiss. Gasping and moaning they moved against each other, kissing quickly became a non-issue as their activties stole the breath from them. They thrust against eachother, foreheads resting against the other, panting into each others breaths.

"Come with me baby!" Callie exclaimed as she felt that searing, white hot sensation begin to tear through her body. With a scream she tensed, the orgasm streaking through her body. Arizona kept thrusting, she was this close to coming. Callie was just starting to relax when she suddenly found her self racing for the edge again, with a strangled scream she bit into the fleshy part of Arizona's shoulder, right where it meets her neck. Her entire body going stiff, back arching off the blankets, hands clawing at Arizona's back.

Arizona was one thrust from coming when she realized Callie was rounding the corner for her second orgasm in as many seconds. She heard the scream and started to come, felt the bite and fell over the edge, felt the nails dig into her back muscles and cried out as she plumetted higher and higher, her entire body on fire and freezing at the same time. Panting she collasped on top of Callie, she moved to pull out and roll away but Callie stilled her, "Just a minute more, please, Ari?" She was spent, but the feeling of her equally spent lover just resting inside was exquisite.

"Anything for you, Calliope." And Arizona laid there, a sweaty head on a equally sweaty shoulder, hand firmly between her fiancee's legs, two fingers buried deep inside her. Their deep heavy breaths mingling. Minutes passed before Arizona gently, finally pulled out and bonelessly flopped over onto her back.

"My God, " Callie rushed out in a exhale. "That was...was...just..."

"Awesome." Arizona supplied giggling.

"Dork." Callie answered.

"The dork your gonna marry," Arizona giggled again. Callie let her head fall sideways to look at her lover. "Yes I am. I love you, more than anything and I. Can. Not. Wait. To be your wife." She brought a hand up to rest against Arizona's cheek.

Arizona smiled, bringing a hand up to hold the one Callie had against her cheek. "Just keep thinking that when our parents arrive next week." Arizona smiled, then the smile dropped suddenly. "Our parents. In the same room. Together. Sweet Lord we should just elope now."

And fini! On to episode 7:20!

R&R please!


End file.
